


In Case of Emergency

by petersnotkingyet



Series: DC Domestic Partnership [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Concussions, Hurt, Hurt!Wendell, Injury, M/M, Protective!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: There was a man in a dark suit crossing the lab floor in quick strides.  The security guard apathetically escorting him was barely keeping up.  Booth barely had time to mumble, “What’s Hotch doing here?” before the man had approached Dr. Saroyen.“I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner,” he introduced himself.  “I got a call about Wendell Bray.”





	In Case of Emergency

There was a man in a dark suit crossing the lab floor in quick strides.  The security guard apathetically escorting him was barely keeping up.  Booth barely had time to mumble, “What’s Hotch doing here?” before the man had approached Dr. Saroyen.

“I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner,” he introduced himself.  “I got a call about Wendell Bray.”

“Of course,” Dr. Saroyen said.  “He’s resting in my office.  I’ll take you to him.”

Wendell was dozing on the couch, using Hodgins’s jacket as a blanket.  The morning’s events had scared them all, and they were only just beginning to settle down.  Angela had volunteered to keep an eye on him until his emergency contact arrived, and she was sketching at Cam’s desk.  There was a large white bandage across the left side of Wendell’s forehead, and dark bruises had started to form under both his eyes. 

“What happened?” Hotch asked, squatting beside the couch and gently brushing Wendell’s hair back.  Wendell’s eyelids twitched, and he started to wake slowly.

“We were at a crime scene where the police thought the killer had fled.  He was actually just hiding and decided to make a run for it once it was only us and Booth on the scene,” Cam said.  She swallowed hard.  “He was coming at me, and Wendell got between us.  The guy’s in custody now.”

“Hotch,” Wendell said, finally opening his eyes all the way.  His voice was rough, but it calmed Hotch down to see him awake.

“Hey there,” Hotch said softly.  “I heard you played hero today.”

“He has a concussion,” Dr. Brennan said from where she was standing with Booth in the doorway.  Hotch stiffened as he noticed the other FBI agent, but he didn’t move away from Wendell.  “And the laceration on his forehead required nine stitches.  The hospital sent some information on post-concussion care for you to take home.”

“We’re pretty familiar with it,” Hotch said.  “Wendell’s had a couple from hockey.”

“So, Wendell, how do you know Hotch?” Booth asked.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Wendell sighed sleepily.  “We’re waiting to come out because we work for the government.”

Hotch huffed a short laugh and smoothed Wendell’s hair back again.  The younger man closed his eyes like he might to back to sleep. 

“Well, there goes that,” Hotch murmured.

“They gave him pain medication at the hospital,” Dr. Brennan said.  “He’s been a little…”

“Loopy,” Angela supplied.

“Why wasn’t I called while he was there?” Hotch asked.

“I’m sorry, that’s my fault,” Dr. Saroyen said.  “It’s my job to contact family members in an emergency, but everything happened so fast and I was a little shaken up.”

“I kind of implied that he was an FBI agent, so they put a rush on his CT and everything,” Booth said.  “We would have been back here by the time you could get to the hospital.”

Hotch nodded and put his focus back on Wendell.

“Let’s go home, okay?” he said.  Wendell’s eyes cracked back open, and he nodded.

Most of the team followed them out to open doors and hover, but Hotch had Wendell handled fairly well on his own.  Wendell let him wrap an arm around him and take some of his weight.  The main issue was getting Wendell to walk straight.

“Thank you,” Hotch said as he accepted the concussion pamphlet from Dr. Brennan after Wendell was buckled into the passenger seat of Hotch’s car.

“You’re welcome,” she said, then hesitated.  “Wendell may not remember telling us about you.  We can act like we don’t know if you think it would make him more comfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Hotch said, shaking his head.  “We were planning on telling people eventually.”

Brennan nodded.

“He’s a good intern, and I will need him back soon,” she said.  “Take care of him.”

Hotch’s lips quirked minusculely.

“I will.”


End file.
